


Happily Ever After for Some

by Honestcountrygirl



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestcountrygirl/pseuds/Honestcountrygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella's life was perfect now, a loving family, a perfect home but who became the next ragged servant girl for the infamous Lady Tremaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of the first chapter from my other account which I deleted.   
> This was based of a random dream I had after watching the film. Enjoy!

Chapter Text

Ella just sat in the Women's room. She had been Queen for over 2 years now but sometimes she just liked to take it all in. Her thoughts and imagination would drift on to happy times: her wedding, meeting in the woods and to just Kit in general. Though however much she tried her thoughts would always lead her there. To Lady Tremaine and her daughters. She wished she could give them a second chance. She wished she could see them again. But they were gone now, and they hated her. The thoughts brought her to tears almost.

Before her feelings could consume her, a young maid walked in. Was it Esther or Eleanor or maybe even Emma, she couldn't remember. Ella hated this, because she wished she knew everyone to be polite but it was just too hard.

"Your Majesty, these letters have arrived for you." She said with a small curtsy.

"Thank you, please leave them on the table." Ella replied before she left.

Getting letters wasn't unusual for Ella. Some invites, some letters from young children but today one letter stood out. The envelope looked scruffy but the writing was in perfect cursive. She recognised the writing immediately. Anastasia. She put the letter to the bottom of the pile. It could be an answer to her prayers, saying she wants them to make up or it could be a letter full of hatred. She couldn't open it now. Not when she was already about to cry.

\--------

She waited to read the letter until she was in bed. Kit sat next to her reading a book which he was engulfed in. He barely even noticed Ella get out of bed to find the letter. After she's got the letter, she crawled back under the covers and began to read.

 

Dear Queen Ella,

If I am honest I am unsure of what to call you currently but I would hope it would be Ella. So Ella, I wish to apologise again. I understand what life must have been like for you as I have found myself in a similar situation. With Mother not wanting to lower her standards, I have been forced to do the chores. I make little money selling my knitting but it's our only income. I also cook and clean for Mother and Drisella, but I did not write to you for pity. Mother and Drissy know nothing for my situation. Neither had much luck in the 'game'. I found a man who I am quite smitten with. He is a local baker who showed me lots of kindness when I was starving. He would invite me in and give some bread and clean water. I believe that we are a perfect match. You are the only person I know who has ever found true love. I hope you will give me some advice on how to react. I was hoping you would sent me a personal letter along with the monthly letter we get from court. I would love your support.

From Annie Tremaine (Anastasia)

 

Ella knew she had to support her dear sister. No matter what people think, Ella knew that she loved her really. So as Ella blew out the candle and gave a small kiss on a sleeping Kit's cheek her mind filled with the happiness of true love. She believed everyone deserved true love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carrying on with the story. Would love some ideas on how to improve :) I might leave this as a two shot. I know it quite short but anyway. Read on!

Ella was going send back a letter of her own. She told Kit who instantly told her not to. She knew it could all be a trick so that Lady Tremaine could weave her way snakily into the royal family. But she trusted her sister. So despite Kit's annoyance (which she found rather handsome) she decided to write a letter.

So while sitting at her desk, she realised she didn't even know how to start it. but she went for it anyway.

 

From the desk of Queen Ella

 

Dear Annie, my dear sister,

I am so happy you got in touch. I felt like a part of me was missing because my family was there for me. Secondly, I know you didn't write the letter for pity but I am dearly sorry. I know what it feels like. But keep your head held high, it'll all even out in the end. Trust me. Finally, you found a soul mate. The rarest gem in the world. I know you probably think that my life is perfect in the palace. It is, but not because of jewels or dresses. It's because of love. And now you've found it too, you need to take the opportunity. Remember, if this man is helping you, by doing something he can barely afford, then he must love you too. Maybe, stop by his shop more. Don't make him love you for beauty. Make him love you for you. So ignore the pretty dresses and the fancy hair. Go be you, talk to him as you and most importantly love him as you.

From Ella.

Ps. Don't forget, be kind and have courage.


End file.
